


Perverse Compulsion

by PoseAfterDark (poselikeateam)



Series: Monsterfucking Miscellany [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: (but only referenced), Alcohol, Altered Mental States, Anal Birth, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Behavior, Childbirth, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Corruption, Creampie, Cumdump, Date Rape, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Elasticity, Face-Fucking, Fauns & Satyrs, Filthy, Fucked Up, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hormones, Horniness, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation kink, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperinflation, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Impregnation, In Public, Inflation, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male Protagonist, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Birth, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Reader-Insert, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Stomach Deformation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violent Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly bulge, erotic birth, impossible insertions, nonhuman pregnancy, this is honestly a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/PoseAfterDark
Summary: Ever since the first time a satyr knocked your ass up, you can't help but wonder just how many you can carry.
Relationships: Male Champion/Satyrs
Series: Monsterfucking Miscellany [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 373





	Perverse Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not sorry!
> 
> I've been playing Corruption of Champions lately, and I noticed a few things. You can get mpreg, mostly. There are monsters that can lay their eggs in your ass but the only thing that will put a live baby in your ass is a satyr, and it can happen through combat or through a special encounter. If your lust is low you get drugged, but if your lust is high you can just tell him to skip the pretenses and fuck you. Then I wanted to see how many times I could get my character pregnant and the answer is: a lot. You can have a lot of different things put inside you at once which is very neat. 
> 
> Also, if you grow a vagina, you get she/her pronouns used on you sometimes, which I'm not a fan of (it's not mpreg then, is it?) and you get called a "herm" and stuff, which... yeah. I know that there's a lot worse things than that in CoC but it's not something I wanna be on the receiving end of, so, I just don't use the Succubus Milk. Plus, the satyrs don't fuck your ass anymore when you have a vagina. The way that it fixates on how "wrong" it feels in the Appearances tab really does it for me, so I referenced it a lot.
> 
> The point is that I'm a horny bastard and this is pure filth and I don't recommend reading it. I also wanna write more CoC stuff because, wow, there's a lot of potential. Also, this is fully consensual; however, we all know how CoC can be. Dubcon warning because of the possibility that his desire is influenced by the corruption, and the (canon) attempted date rape by the satyr. 
> 
> If you're looking for updates to my ongoing HP fics, I have no idea when that will happen. I don't really have the drive for it, but that doesn't mean I never will. I would consider them on hiatus. I might update them very soon, if I'm feeling it, but they'll never have regular updates. That's not very me. Next time I do a multi-chap fic, I'm gonna write the whole thing before I actually upload it.

You can't believe you're doing this, again. You came here to stop the demons' corruption, to save your village, not to... well. There are a lot of things you didn't come here to do. You look down at your massive, canine dick -- that wasn't what you were sent here for. You were an average human man when you stepped through that portal, but after some months spent on the other side, you've changed in more ways than one. 

The worst way, or maybe the best (you oscillate between the two way too often) is the... you suppose you could call it an addiction. A normal human man could never get pregnant in your village, but you are no longer in your village, and you are no longer a normal human man. 

The first time, it was an accident. You knew you needed to go back to your campsite and meditate, but you thought you could just explore a little more. By time you came across the satyr, you were so mind-numbingly aroused that even though you saw right through his little ruse, instead of running away, you caught yourself all but begging him to drop the pretenses and fuck you. 

It should have hurt a lot more than it did, to be honest -- you'd never had anything in your ass before, and his equine cock was enormous. But somehow, likely a lot of practise on his part, the pain quickly and easily transformed into pleasure. When he sprayed his enormous gobs of cum into your loosening hole, your belly swelled like some kind of fuck-balloon, making you look heavily pregnant. You thought, almost hysterically, that it wouldn't be so bad; you couldn't stop imagining something growing and squirming in your distended belly. 

When he told you he could get you pregnant, your hand flew to your middle, stroking the cum-filled mound with muted arousal. You weren't sure whether you wanted him to be joking or not, but fuck, you'd just blown your load and your dick was already stirring to attention again. He offered you another load, but you declined; even though you wanted it, wanted to imagine yourself swelling with twins, growing milky tits that dribbled over your huge, roiling belly, you knew that it would be too much for you. 

In your village, a pregnancy would take nine months. Yours... didn't. You tracked your first pregnancy with the sun, just to be sure, and found out that instead of nine months, you were ready to give birth in just nine days. Your belly swelled unnaturally, the young satyr thrashing inside you much of the time. You tried not to think about what it would feel like, your tight asshole widening around an infant as you pushed its shoulders from your body, but you had barely more than a week before you had no choice but to think about it. In the middle of the night, as you sat by your campfire, you felt the thing inside of you lurch in ways it never had before, and you knew that it was time. You quickly removed your clothes, laying back against the log you used as a chair. You hooked your knees over your elbows, bringing your legs as wide apart as you could, and pushed. 

The birth, like the pregnancy, was surprisingly quick. Your asshole was now a loose, gaping mess, but it didn't tear. Within moments your infant grew into an adult satyr and sauntered off, ready to drink and fuck to his heart's content, just like his father. You could only sleep. 

The next day, you woke, and your body was mostly back to normal. Your hips were a little wider, your ass definitely looser, but you mostly looked and felt like you did before you were knocked up. At this point in your journey, you still had a human cock; in fact, your entire body was still human, not yet having been corrupted by this place. You were seeded by the satyr on your first day, which was really a hell of a welcome. You didn't expect it, but you felt... empty, now that your belly was flat, no longer squirming with life. You tried to ignore the feeling, but couldn't help spreading your cheeks for anything with a cock (or something similar). Bunny-girls laid their eggs in your bowels, and when they dissolved later, you felt a little faster, but no less empty. You hosted the eggs of a bee-girl, and it felt nice, but you missed the movement of your baby. It had felt so unnatural, so unnerving, but so strangely erotic that most nights, you could finish yourself off quicker than ever by just rubbing your hand over your belly while you jerked off, imagining that you'd just been bred again.

It was maybe a week or two before you couldn't take it anymore. You wandered back out into the plains, desperate to be bred again. You kept going back a few times until you found that same satyr, who smirked widely, offering you wine; again, you told him to cut to the chase and fuck you, but this time, you begged him to knock you up. He laughed as he gave you what you wanted.

Nine days later, you went back to get bred again.

You think maybe you've had nine satyr babies by now. You've mostly been bred back to back, barely giving yourself a day in between your pregnancies, but on occasion, you'd given yourself enough time (and elixirs) for your ass to return to a near-virginal tightness, just so the satyr could destroy your hole again. 

Somehow, it's always the same satyr. You recognise him immediately, often the second you step onto the plains. You've gotten so used to the unnatural squirming in your guts. Occasionally, you consider drinking Succubus Milk, growing a cunt; you know that you could be knocked up by so many more things, be a fertile breeder to anything you pass, even be knocked up in both holes; but there's something about the disconcerting, unnatural feeling of you, a man with no cunt, being bred. You're afraid that having a vagina would take away some of the magic, so to speak. It feels so wrong, and somehow that makes it feel more right than anything that you've ever experienced, like you were meant for this. It's an alien feeling no matter how many times you experience it, and you can't get enough.

You've knocked up plenty of others while you were here, too. Having your virile cock buried in someone else, spurting thick gobs of your potent cum into them while your own belly writhes with unborn monsters, is the single most erotic thing you've ever done. You never thought you'd be so into this, but you just can't stop. You're a total anal slut now, to the point where your ass almost **is** a cunt. More often than not, you're jerking your enormous cock with both hands whenever you squat down to give birth. Sometimes, the baby comes splashing out of you in a gush of birthing fluids when you're in the middle of a conversation. You know that it should be humiliating, but it only turns you on. Your companions have commented, more than once, that seeing you with a flat, empty tummy is weird, like seeing someone without glasses when they normally wear them. 

You wear your enormous belly with pride, and have taken to allowing anything to lay its eggs inside you no matter what is already growing in your well-bred bowels. You've experimented with just how much your body can handle, too. Anything that can go into your ass, probably has done. You've been fucked and bred by so many different things it's hard to keep track. Bee-girls, bunny-girls, plant-girls, corrupted driders; all of them have put eggs in you, whether you were pregnant or not. Once, you went out with a checklist, trying to get knocked up by everything you could at the same time. You've even convinced a male spider-morph to lay its eggs deep inside you. You've lost fights to satyrs on purpose when you couldn't find yours -- because that's what you thought of him as. He was your satyr, your baby-daddy, keeping you nice and full and big. Still, you've never let the satyr breed you more than once. 

Now, you're ready. More than ready -- you need it, it feels like you need it more than air. You bring it up to him one day, after a particularly good fuck. He's offered to fuck you again, like he always does, expecting you to refuse. He's already turned around, ready to leave, when you grab his wrist and whisper, "Yes. Fuck me."

And he does. He fills you again, and then a third time, and you push him down and ride his dick for a fourth. It's possible, of course, that at least one of them won't take, after all. 

He grins, out of breath and low on jizz, and while he's recovering you present your idea. 

It takes him by surprise, honestly. No one, especially not a human, has ever suggested this to him. It's been something satyrs have suggested, of course; some have even done it. But he's never had a volunteer.

So it's about ten days later, when you go back into the plains, that you finally get your wish. Every satyr he knows, and some he doesn't, is there. Every single one of them is going to take you, make your asshole into their plaything, fill you with their potent satyr cum. You're going to be huge, they promise. After the first day, you won't even be able to move.

You cum on the spot.

It's ages before the crowd is finished with you. You've sucked every cock here hungrily, like a dying man given water, but the rules were made clear from the beginning: not a drop of cum is meant to squirt anywhere but your asshole. You came here at nine in the morning, and the sun has started to come back up by time you're finished, cum gushing out of your abused rim. You'd been taken more than once by some of them, you're sure. At some point, they'd gotten impatient, and you had two gargantuan dicks inside you at once. You don't know if your hole will ever go back to its normal size, but for now you enjoy the gape in a way you never thought you could. 

A few of them hold you down, though you're too exhausted to move; you expect it's some kind of power play, and the thought makes your spent cock twitch painfully. Your satyr, the first you'd ever had, the one you'd had the most, comes forward with a plug that's almost comically large. Is that really how big your hole is, you think? It can't even be called a pucker anymore; it's more like a cavern. He pushes the plug into you, and it feels sort of massive, so you assume that you're not actually that big after all. He tells you that it's to make sure it takes, to put as many babies in you as possible. 

Most of them leave before they get too horny again. It's not about hurting you, or pushing you past your limit; the plug is already inside you, and they just don't want to put in the effort to take it out and put it back in for a loose, used-up backdoor like yours. You're enormous, and it's just their seed; how big will you be tomorrow? How much will you grow in the next nine days? Will you even survive?

Finally, you pass out, your dreams filled with images of you as a satyr broodmother, pushing out hundreds at a time.

When you wake up, it's nearly dark; you don't want to be fucked again just yet, so you pull yourself up on weak, shaky legs and drag yourself back to your campsite. Jojo offers you healing, which you gratefully accept. After a little while, you reach into the chest by the fire, pulling out a few rags covered in slime, and consume it. You feel yourself gaining elasticity, and grin, knowing that you'll be able to handle this now, no matter how big you get.

As the days pass, you only get bigger. You can barely rest. The writhing mass that is your distended belly never stops moving, and it makes you so painfully horny, but you can't reach your cock. Even if it was six feet long, you wouldn't be able to reach your dick; your belly is just too enormous, by day three. Luckily, the pregnancy hormones make you so horny that you cum untouched. You can't leave the camp, but Tamani wanders over every now and again to take your dick as best as she can. It's a relief that you desperately need.

You're constantly thirsty, guzzling wine until it hurts; you can't get enough. It calms your babies down, though, and you love to lazily rub your hands over what precious little of your enormous bump you can reach. After the first day you looked nine months pregnant with a human child. Now, on day six, your belly juts out past your knees when you actually manage to sit up. You still have three days left, and your ass has been tightening the entire time. It's hard to go out and get fucked when you can't even sit up without three people's help, at a minimum, but your hole needs attention. 

Finally, tired of your begging and whining on day eight, the strongest of your friends team up to flip you over. Resting on your massive, roiling belly, you're lucky your feet can touch the ground. You're _huge_. It pisses off your babies something fierce, the pressure and weight being on their fleshy home, but all the kicking they do only turns you on more. Your cock gushes jizz from your enormous testes, splattering the underside of your gravid stomach. You can't even move on your own, but you've never felt so sexy. 

You can't even look behind you to know who or what is fucking you, but there's suddenly an enormous horse cock in your tightened hole, and you cry out as another enormous orgasm hits you. You're fucked mercilessly, deep and hard. "My babies," you slur deliriously, "Be careful, my babies..." You scream as they hit your prostate directly, clamping down on the enormous fuckstick inside you. "Fuck, oh gods, fuck me harder," you say, already forgetting your concern for your offspring. Satyrs are strong anyway, you think to yourself. If anything, this might be good for them. 

It feels like years before the cock in your greedy hole starts spraying out gallons of hot jizz, and your stomach swells just a few inches more. With a throat-tearing scream, you cum one last time, clutching your huge mound and blacking out.

When you wake up, it's the next day. You know it's almost time, and you nearly sob; whether in relief at your body returning to normal, or sorrow at the thought of losing this extreme, fulfilling, life-changing fullness. You beg to be fucked one more time, and it's not long before you feel a fist ram into your greedy fuck-hole. 

It's not enough.

You sob and beg, needing more, and another arm rams into you. It's too much, it's not enough, it's everything you've ever needed--

There's a sudden tightness in your gravid middle, and a flood of liquid splashes out of your abused hole. The arms pull out, and you clutch your contracting middle. It hurts, it hurts so good, and you swallow a vial of Succubus' Delight so you don't have to stop cumming the entire time. You push with each powerful contraction, squeezing Jojo's hand (and he's such a fucking sweetheart, trying to comfort you, perhaps not wanting to think about it differently than a normal birth, because then he'd have to contemplate a lot more than you think he'd be comfortable with).

Your belly deflates over the course of a full day, and when it's shrunk enough, when you've pushed out enough satyrs, you're able to be pushed up into a squat. You fall almost immediately, thankfully not hurting the baby trying to come out of you; you aren't very used to using your legs anymore, and you don't have the strength to hold yourself up. You lie on your back instead, legs spread, tears streaming down your face, mind shattered from the ecstasy. This is your purpose. Nothing has ever felt so wrong, and you've never needed anything this much in your life. 

The satyrs you birth grow up quickly, but instead of running off like normal, many of them stick around, forming a crowd. They surround you, and the feeling of all these eyes on you makes you increasingly horny -- you didn't even know you could be more aroused than you already were, but here you are; babies all but falling out of your abused hole at this point, everyone watching you, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that this is what you're made for, birthing satyrs from your asshole like a good little breeder--

As the last one falls out of you, you collapse in a pool of your own fluids. Even with the potion you took, you started having dry orgasms hours ago, and with one last painful spasm you pass out.

When you wake up, your body has almost entirely returned to normal. Your hips are wider, and your chest is practically gushing milk, but your belly isn't sagging at all and your ass has even tightened up a surprising amount. You black out again, and when you wake, the tits and milk are gone, and your ass is only loose enough to comfortably take a centaur. It's another few days before you can stand for longer than a few minutes, but when you've recovered, the first thing you do is make your way back to the plains.


End file.
